Hello
by totheart
Summary: Ash has trouble confessing his feelings for Cilan. Ash's POV. CafeMocha. Ash/Cilan.


**A/N: I have no idea about their parents. I estimate Cilan is 17-18 an Ash is 15-16. Sorry about the OOCness, I know Cilan would never smoke but I love smoking so.  
Inspired by "Hello" by SHINee.  
Ash's POV **

**Hello**

_"When I see myself during these times_  
_I feel that I really am young_  
_Even with you in front of me_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_To the people who are in love_  
_Please tell me how you started to love"_

I twiddle my thumbs, sitting in the Poke center lobby waiting for my Pokemon. But my mind's not on Pokemon for once. It's on Cilan. Actually, it's been on Cilan for a long time. I can't focus when I'm around him and thinking of him gives me this funny feeling, like I'm flying or something. Iris says it's love, and that I should tell him. But how am I supposed to do that? I can't just walk right up to him and-

Come to think of it, where it Cilan? I glance around, hungrily searching for the object of my affection. I spot Iris on the phone and remember Cilan heading back outside after we dropped off our Pokemon. I wonder what he's doing outside.

Fresh air would probably do me some good, too. I stand and stretch my arms over my head before heading out the door as well. As soon as I'm outside, a warm breeze brushes past me. I inhale heavily and detect the scent of smoke. Curious, I walk around to the back of the Poke Center to find Cilan. The setting sun washes a glowing orange tint over his smooth, pale skin and casts a long, slender shadow that makes him look all the more tall and distinguished. I can't pull from the beautiful sight as he takes a long drag of a cigarette and expertly exhales. "He looks so cool." I think, feeling like a schoolgirl gawking over her crush.

"I didn't know you smoke." I try to play it cool as I walk over to stand beside him, but he jumps a little, looking surprised before hurriedly waving his hand in disagreement.

"I don't- I mean, only sometimes." He looks away, towards the sunset, "It helps clear my mind."

Clear his mind? I'm up for anything that could help clear some of these confusing thoughts up. I leap at him, grabbing the pack and lighter.

"No, Ash! You're too young! And it's a horrible habit!" I think I'm too young to be having feelings like this, too, but that hasn't stopped me. He reaches out to stop me but I'm too quick and already am coughing up smoke. Man, this stuff is strong. I power through another inhale and it's not as bad as the first. I do feel calmer as I hand the pack back to Cilan.

"You never follow the recipe, do you, Ash?" Cilan sighs.

I try to change the topic.

"So what do you have to clear your head about anyway? You're the nicest guy I know."

Cilan stays silent, not meeting my stare.

"Do you miss home?"

The question seemed to startle Cilan a bit, but he finally looks up and smiles at me. "No, I'm sure Chili and Cress have everything under control."

We've never talked about this type of thing before, but suddenly it's bugging me.

"What about your parents?"

He tenses at the mention of them, but relaxes before smiling sadly.

"They passed away when we were 16." I didn't know. I don't know what I assumed, I must have just written their absence off. But I feel sorry for Cilan. I can relate.

We both take another drag of our cigarettes before, "I'm sorry. I kinda know how you feel. My dad was never around when I was growing up."

"I'm sorry, Ash. I had no idea."

"It's fine. Hey, we're bonding here. Let's lighten things up." I say, smiling. He looks down to me and smiles a genuine smile that makes my heart flutter and my throat dry up. I have to look away to hide my blush.

Now's my chance. I can just... come clean. Just tell him. It's easy, right? I just gotta-

"Hey, Cilan? There's.. um.. something I've been wanting to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Ash."

But I can't. My throat has closed up. My heart's pounding like it's about to burst. I feel light-headed. I try to shake it off and inhale another puff. Why can't I just come out with it? I'm always sure of myself, I'm always confident and say what I want to say. But the words just won't come to me.

Cilan takes my hand, and entwines our fingers. My chest tightens but I feel myself relaxing at his touch.

"You don't have to say it, Ash. I already know."

"What?! You do? How?" I'm so confused and still can't wrap my mind around the fact that our fingers are tangled together or how he's delicately holding my hand. This is all a lot for me to process.

"As a Pokemon connoisseur, it's my job to understand Pokemon and people. And while you can be wildly unpredictable, you're pretty easy to read."

I chuckle sheepishly and mutter an apology.

"Don't apologize. Your nature is perfectly suited to my tastes."

Before I can react, his lips are on mine and I'm pretty sure time has stopped. My eyes widen and butterfrees dance in my stomach and I think fireworks are going off somewhere and I've never had a feeling like this before. Cilan's lips are so soft and fit perfectly against mine. He moves to pull away after what must have been just seconds but felt like hours, but I haven't had enough. I drop my cigarette and his hand and wrap both of my arms around his neck and pull him back down into another kiss.

I stand on my toes to reach him better and tangle my fingers in his short green hair. He must have taken it as a signal to push things further because the next thing I know, his arms are wrapped around my waist and his tongue brushes my bottom lip asking for entrance. I comply, and he tastes like smoke and spice and something just- Cilan. Our tongues dance and wrestle and I've never kissed anyone else before, but he must be a kissing connoisseur, too.

When we finally break away, we're both panting as if it was impossible to breathe and kiss at the same time. At some point, my hat had fallen off and he kisses my forehead before holding me close. Suddenly something occurs to me.

"Hey, Cilan? When you said you had to clear your head... that wasn't about me was it?"

His lips brush mine and that's all the answer I need before the alarm goes off, and Nurse Joy is announcing my Pokemon are ready. I pick up my hat and place it back on my head before grabbing Cilan's hand again and running off towards the entrance. All this time, and I didn't need to confess. He was right here waiting for me.

_"Hello, the times I spent by your side_  
_Can no more compare to any other happiness_  
_I can't express myself to you_  
_My heart wants all of you, never let you go_  
_If this is love, I'll never let it go_  
_Who knows? The two of us"_


End file.
